The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/The Physical Section
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki in her office, writing on her typewriter.) Shinki: (Please don't let anyone eavesdrop, please don't let anyone eavesdrop...) (Cynthia enters the scene) Shinki: (Please don't let anyone eavesdr-) Cynthia: A competition based around physical fitness? (Shinki stares at Cynthia) Cynthia: Okay, okay, I'll stop eavesdropping! (Cynthia exits the scene) Shinki: (Please don't tell anyone else, please don't tell anyone else...) (We see Cynthia walking around the place until she sees Mikoto.) Cynthia: Hello, Mikoto. Mikoto: Hello, Cynthia. Cynthia: I just found out that Shinki has some very strange plans... Mikoto: Not another debate, I hope... Cynthia: Worse. She... wants to make physical fitness challenges... (Oichi enters the scene) Oichi: What? Physical challenges? Cynthia: I know. I have no idea how it's going to work... Mikoto: Especially given the different species of the contestants... Oichi: How much of a problem will that be? She can always... uh... Cynthia: She doesn't have a way to do that, last time I checked. Oichi: Even if she's a goddess? Cynthia: Even if she's a goddess. (Tamara enters the scene) Tamara: What's going on? Mikoto: Shinki plans to have physical challenges in the Makai competition. Tamara: That sounds like a good idea, honestly... Cynthia: The problem comes from how difficult it will be for her to present it. Tamara: Oh, it won't be that bad. She can make different challenges to compensate for different people... Oichi: But if she does that, how can she keep a consistent scoring system? Tamara: I don't know. (Yumeko and Raiko enter) Yumeko: It seems that there's an important discussion going on here. Raiko: What have we missed? Mikoto: Well, Shinki has plans to interpret some physical challenges in the competition... Yumeko: That's a great idea! Raiko: She's right. We need a variety of challenges to make a good competition, don't we? Oichi: Yes, but it's going to be very difficult for her to present it. Yumeko: What do you mean? Cynthia: There's no real way to balance out a physical contest where several different species are involved. Mikoto: We worry for Shinki pushing herself so hard - at least, some of us do. Oichi: Myself, Mikoto and Cynthia all think that Shinki should rethink this... Tamara: I, on the other hand, think that Shinki should try to pull this off. Raiko: Well, it looks like you've gained two allies, Tamara. Yumeko: Now, the only staff member without a say in things... (sees Herb walking past) ...is Herb. (Cynthia walks over to Herb) Cynthia: Herb, Shinki's considering to put physical challenges into the competition. Three of our staff - not counting Shinki herself - support this idea, while the three other staff members oppose it. What's your say in things? Herb: I don't think it's a good idea. Mikoto: Why is that? Herb: It would be too hard to judge, considering how we have different species here in Makai. Oichi: Alright, that leaves us with four supporters and four who oppose the idea. Tamara: That leaves our opinions divided down the middle. Raiko: What if we give Ginger the deciding vote? Herb: That's a good plan. She's somewhat like a staff member, isn't she? Yumeko: Do you know where she is? Herb: She's supervising the contestants as they read the books Shinki provided. Yumeko: Yes. Those books that she wholeheartedly admits that she stole... Raiko: To be fair, it doesn't help that she doesn't have a library account. Yumeko: Is that what it's called? Raiko: I think so. Herb: Anyway, it's best that we talk to Ginger right away... Tamara: I vote Herb. Oichi: I vote Herb too. Mikoto: I'll vote Herb as well. Cynthia: I'm voting for Herb as well. Raiko: Herb, go and send Ginger the message. Herb: Why? Not everyone has voted yet... Raiko: True, but at this stage, you're going to have to do it no matter what the other votes are. Herb: Okay... (transition to Herb standing by Ginger as she watches the contestants, not even turning to face the one speaking to her.) Ginger: I won't side by either force. Herb: That's not an acceptable answer, Ginger. Ginger: It is acceptable, isn't it? Herb: What makes you say that? Ginger: I've voiced my opinion in an acceptable manner. I won't suggest that Shinki should or shouldn't organise this event. Herb: Why not? Ginger: I... uh... don't feel like I have a say in something like that. Herb: Is that your only reason? Ginger: Well, I'm also shocking at making decisions. Herb: Okay... I'd best go back and tell the others... (Herb exits, then goes over to the other staff members.) Herb: She didn't give an acceptable answer. Yumeko: Great. That means that we're going to have to resort to tie-breakers. Raiko: Alright, what should we do for a tiebreaker? Cynthia: I know. Let's play Short Straws. Tamara: How? I don't think Makai has straws... Herb: I can use some bamboo shoots from the kitchen as a substitute. Oichi: Okay... (Herb goes off to the kitchen) ...and how will this decide who wins? Cynthia: We'll add up the length of the shoots that each side draws, and whichever side has the lowest total length will lose. Oichi: Alright, I see. (Herb comes back with some bamboo shoots) Herb: I'm back. Yumeko: Alright. Now, I'm just going to go and get Shinki... (Yumeko runs off to get Shinki. The two return a short while later.) Shinki: So, why are we playing short straws? Yumeko: Well, it's because... (fast-forward to after everything has been explained) Yumeko: ...so that's why we're doing this. Shinki: Alright. Let's begin. Tamara: Wait, who's going to hold the straws? Shinki: I'll get Ginger to do that. (Transition to the stage. Ginger is standing with eight bamboo shoots in her hand. Each staff member takes a single bamboo shoot, then walks out of the scene. Afterwards, cut to Mikoto measuring out the shoots.) Mikoto: They... they all add up to the same lengths. Yumeko: What? Mikoto: I don't believe it... Shinki: That must require an incredible stroke of luck. Herb: Wait! (goes over and lines up the shoots) Every single shoot is exactly the same length! Raiko: That's ridiculous! Herb: Ridiculous, but true. Shinki: We're going to need a different tie breaker. (thinks for a moment) How about rock/paper/scissors? Oichi: How do you play that? Shinki: BASICALLY, we split the eight players into four pairs. The pairs take it in turns to, on the count of three, choose either rock (does the RPS hand motion for "rock"), paper (does the RPS hand motion for "paper") or scissors (does the RPS hand motion for "scissors"). Oichi: How do we decide who wins? Tamara: Rock smashes scissors, scissors cut paper, paper covers rock. Oichi: And in the case of a tie? Tamara: We just have another round. Shinki: Alright, does everyone understand how to play? (Everyone else says "yes" in some way, shape or form) Shinki: Then let's begin! (Transition to the tournament. In the order of these events happening, Cynthia beats Tamara, Oichi beats Raiko, Yumeko beats Herb, Shinki beats Mikoto, Cynthia beats Yumeko and Shinki beats Oichi. Then, transition to the final match, in which Cynthia and Shinki keep on tying with each other.) Oichi: This is going nowhere. Yumeko: It will soon. (pause) Herb: This is going to take all day. Raiko: A few more ties and it will all be over. (pause) Mikoto: We should try another tie-breaker. Tamara: Let's give them five more games. (Shinki and Cynthia tie another five times.) Herb: Okay, we need another tiebreaker. Oichi: I have a good idea! Although I can't explain it unless I can go back to Ransei... Shinki: Ransei? Oichi: My homeland. Shinki: Okay, how long do you want to go there for? Oichi: Hopefully only a minute. Shinki: Got it. (Shinki casts a spell on Oichi, teleporting her to Ransei. She then sees her Jigglypuff aimlessly wandering around and chases after her. After a full minute of chasing, she manages to grab hold of the Jigglypuff, just as her and Jigglypuff are teleported to Makai.) Yumeko: What is that thing? (Oichi gets up and faces the others) Oichi: It's a Pokemon - a Jigglypuff, to be precise. Yumeko: Oh. How can that help in a tiebreaker? Oichi: BASICALLY, we'll use her as a ball and toss her around, as though we're playing a sport. Tamara: Isn't that animal abuse? Oichi: Oh, I'm sure Jiggly doesn't mind... (talking affectionately to Jigglypuff) ...do you, Jiggly? Herb: So, your idea is to use a Pokemon as a volleyball. Is that how it is? Oichi: Volleyball? Herb: A sport where two teams toss a ball between each other. Raiko: If your team fails to return the ball, the enemy gets a point. Oichi: That sounds about right. Oh, and I can tell Jigglypuff to get bigger if the game lasts too long. Shinki: Alright. Time for the game to begin. (We see the staff, split into two teams of four - Shinki, Yumeko, Raiko and Tamara are on one team, while Oichi, Mikoto, Cynthia and Herb are on the other - playing volleyball with Oichi's Jigglypuff. As the game goes on, it seems evident that Oichi's team is doing better. Eventually, however, when Jigglypuff is particularly huge, Shinki manages to land a forceful throw which causes the enemy team to struggle to keep the giant, high-speed ball from getting past them.) Shinki: There. The supporters win. Yumeko: Honestly, we should have done a game of skill a long time ago,,. Tamara: Hmm? The other team haven't made a sound... Raiko: Has the Jigglypuff crushed them? Yumeko: I so hope not. Shinki: I'll try to save them! (Shinki teleports the Jigglypuff away, revealing that the others are alive, just thoroughly exhausted.) Oichi: I should never... have set that... in place... (transition to a meeting of staff members. Herb is absent from the meeting, because he is cooking lunch.) Shinki: So! How are we going to handle this event? Yumeko: Well, we need a sport where physical properties aren't everything... Oichi: A sport where we don't need different sized measurements to be made... Tamara: A sport where there's no need to adapt to different abilities. (Everyone thinks for some time) Cynthia: I have an idea. Mikoto: What is it, Cynthia? Cynthia: Do you know of those sports where you twirl a ribbon in your own original performance? Raiko: Rhythmic gymnastics, I think that's called. Shinki: Oh, Cynthia, that's perfect! Yumeko: She's right! We don't need different measurements and accommodation for physical properties and abilities to do rhythmic gymnastics... Shinki: I'll go and get some ribbons right away. (Shinki vanishes.) Raiko: Somebody needs to tell the contestants about this change of plans... Oichi: I vote Cynthia. Tamara: Me too. Mikoto: I vote Cynthia too. Cynthia: Why are you voting for me? Raiko: You recommended rhythmic gymnastics, correct? Cynthia: Well, yes... Raiko: So, following that logic, you should inform everyone. And before you ask, yes, I am voting you. Cynthia: ... Raiko: ... Cynthia: Alright. (Cynthia walks off, going over to where Ginger is.) Cynthia: Ginger? Ginger: What is it, Cynthia? Cynthia: I'm going to need k make an announcement. Is that okay? Ginger: Y-Yes! Go ahead! Ginger steps back, Cynthia steps forward.) Cynthia: Pencils down, everyone. An unexpected turn of events has come, and, as usual, it's Shinki's fault. (murmuring from the contestants) Cynthia: I'll explain more once Shinki has provided an update. Please wait patiently until then. (Cynthia goes back to the rest of the staff.) Cynthia: I gave the announcement. Mikoto: That's good. I've heard that Herb has nearly finished lunch... Yumeko: He's been at it for fifteen minutes. I'm not sure what he could possibl- (Shinki re-enters the scene with twelve coloured ribbons, eleven pink and one blue.) Shinki: I've got the ribbons! Yumeko: Why is one of them blue? Shinki: That one's for Cyrus. Yumeko: Why are some of them smaller? Shinki: We have different sized contestants, don't we? Yumeko: Why is there one more ribbon than the total number of contestants? Shinki: We need someone to do a demonstration. I vote Raiko. Raiko: What?! Tamara: I'm with her. Oichi: I'm with her as well. Raiko: Why me? I'm a travelling musician, not a ballet dancer! Yumeko: Oh, it's not that bad. You like music, so you should like dance as well. Raiko: The two things have nothing to do with each other! Yumeko: Oh, don't be silly. Dancers perform to the beat of music. Raiko: But being good with music doesn't mean being good with dancing. (Shinki forces a ribbon into Raiko's hands) Shinki: You'll be fine! Just follow the music and try to enjoy yourself! (Transition to when the sporting event is happening. Shinki is standing in front of the contestants, most of whom have changed into dance clothes.) Shinki: Welcome one, welcome all, to the rhythmic gymnastics round of the Makai Competition! Before we begin, we'd like to give a demonstration, brought to you by Raiko Horikawa! (Raiko walks onto the stage, wearing what looks like a wedding dress cut open to give the legs more movement, and looking very embarrassed indeed as she begins dancing with the ribbon.) Shinki: As Raiko is doing, all that you have to do is dance with this ribbon in hands. Bonus points will be awarded for good timing... (Raiko starts performing in time with the music) ...elegant movement... (Raiko tries harder to act elegant) ...and good use of the ribbon. (Raiko throws the ribbon into the air, then catches it as it falls and swings it gracefully) Once the music stops, Mikoto and Cynthia will judge your performance. (gestures to those two) Now, the performances will begin, starting with Francisca's and going in a random order from then. (Francisca's performance is seen.) Mikoto: What elegant movement. Cynthia: It's as though you're performing on ice. (Peppermint's performance is seen.) Mikoto: You seemed quite vacant during that performance. Cynthia: You could do with some more focus. (Yatsuhashi's performance is seen.) Mikoto: That seemed quite rushed. Cynthia: Try to stay in time with the music. (Ophilia's performance is seen.) Mikoto: Good. Basic, but good. Cynthia: That performance had a very traditional feel. (Flamberge's performance is seen.) Mikoto: That had a very dramatic feel. Cynthia: I must say, I was quite scared by that performance. (Snow Sugar's performance is seen.) Mikoto: You showed quite a lot of feeling there. Cynthia: It's quite hard to describe that performance. (Benben's performance is seen.) Mikoto: You seemed to be following your own rhythm. Cynthia: You shouldn't get too distracted during performances. (Felicia's performance is seen.) Mikoto: You made a great effect of appearing out of control. Cynthia: I wonder if that was done on purpose? (Partizanne's performance is seen.) Mikoto: I found that very moving. Cynthia: It made me think of a thunderstorm. (Flora's performance is seen.) Mikoto: That looked quite immaculate. Cynthia: Every movement was flawlessly performed, even if not highly skilled. (Cyrus' performance is last.) Mikoto: I never imagined such dynamic ribbon movements. Cynthia: Such actions more than made up for your two left feet. Shinki: Alright. The performance is over. You may return to your rooms. (Later, we see Shinki talking with Yumeko.) Yumeko: Were the judges being honest? Shinki: Very much so. I even made them promise to be honest before the show began... Yumeko: ...and a goddess' promise cannot be broken. Shinki: Well, it can, but not without divine retribution. Yumeko: By the way, I take it you aren't going to tell the contestants their scores? Shinki: Oh, I'm sure they can figure out how well they did... (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority Category:Pages with no comments